poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefano
'Stefano '(voiced by Martin Short) is a bubbly, friendly, and Italian-speaking Sea Lion from the movie Madagascar 3 who lives in Circus Zaragoza with his friends Vitaly and Gia. In the circus's star days he helped Vitaly out with his hoop jumping act by providing rings that were impossible to jump throught. One day Vitaly told him to light the smallest hoop they had, which was no bigger then a pinkie ring, on fire. The sea lion did as he was told but when he eagerly watched the show he was horrified when Vitaly ended up engulfed in flames and imediantly rushed in to rescue his friend. After that the circus fell into a rut for a long time. But when Alex, Gloria, Marty and Melman came along he imediantly took a liking to them, including Marty, whom he formed a brotherly like bond with along with an act for shooting themselves out of cannons. Upon discovering the zoosters had lied to the circus animals just so they could get back to New York, Stefano sobs of a broken heart and parts ways with them then and there. But when the circus is set up in New York the sea lion realizes that he couldn't go on without the four he had grown to love as family, including Marty, and sobs about it until Julien, who was darted back at the zoo, comes and tells the circus animals about the four's plight. During the circus themed rescue, Stefano was almost killed by a crazed DuBois who wanted to kill him out of revenge for having her lion heat taken away from her but was saved by Alex and Gia, using their Trapeze Americano act to rescue him and to send the crazy woman right into Alex's former cage while he watched a real Trapeze Americano act with tears of joys in his eyes. In the end he, Vitaly and Gia travel with the Madagascar team around the world. Trivia *He is voiced by Martin Short, who also does Huy, Stubbs, Hubie, The Jester and The Cat in the Hat. *In the LKHFF crossover adventures, he will be dubbed by LionKingRulez *In the LKHFF projects, Stefano fell in love with Leo's adopted daughter, Ling and got married on April 17, 2013 *Stefano will meet Pooh, Simba, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Stefano will meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, Stan Marsh, and their friends in Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Stefano will meet Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Bloom Goes to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Stefano will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Stefano will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Stefano will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Madagascar 3. *Stefano will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *On July 8, 2013, Stefano and Ling were blessed with two twins, Stefanie and Chang. *Stefano will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants. Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Animal characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Sea creatures Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Males Category:Manly heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Animals Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Cheap cowards Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fathers Category:Comic Relief Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Italian-Accented characters Category:Madagascar Adventure Crew members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Angel Squads Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Circus performers Category:Forgivers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe’s adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Martin Short